Stolen
by BelieveInSmilesandLove
Summary: Bella and Jacob Thought they Finally have some peace. Bella can be with Edward...and Jacob has his new imprint Jasmine. But when They get lost in seattle..They find themselfs kidnapped by the Cullens Worst Enemy...And its not the Volutri. Can the cullens and Jacobs pack save Bella and Jacob? Can the Cullens Make peace with there past?


_Hey everyone! I'm Believeinsmilesandlove! I wrote a lot of twilight stories a few years ago, But i started writing my own stories and my habit for writing twilight fanfiction stopped. But one day I stumbled across Fan fiction again and i decided to try writing my own Twlight story. I hope you enjoy it! Comment also! _

**Chapter one: powerless **

_**Bella p.o.v **_

"Were lost aren't we?"

I glanced at Jacob and Frowned "Of course not" I lied" We just took a wrong turn" Jacob snorted "Bells, You're a horrible at lying" He glanced around and a Crooked smile formed on his lips "Only a human could get a werewolf lost in seattle" I Punched him in the arm and glared at him "Shut-up Jake" He shrugged and pretended to zip his lips closed. I sighed and glanced around, we were in a shabby looking Neighbour hood, It was dark and we both left our cellphones back in my truck somewhere. Jacob was lost too, he couldn't follow our scent back because he a cold. Yes, such a simple thing ruined our chance at finding my truck _Easily._ I turned down another road and silently prayed "Alice..please have a vision and find us.." Jacob coughed loudly and then sniffled "God i hate colds" He muttered and then said suddenly "Oh my god, Jasmine is going to kill me!" Jasmine was Jacob's Imprint, I was so happy when he found her, That meant he wouldn't have to hurt over me and I could get married to Edward peacefully. I looked at Jacob and rolled my eyes "Why?" He covered his face and moaned "I was supposed to meet her at the airport before she left for Canada for 3 weeks!" I grimaced and said "Shes going to kill you" Jacob shook his head sadly "Will you throw me a nice Funeral?" I nodded "Sure..If we get out of here!" Jacob Grabbed my wrist and lead me down a new street. "Why don't we just sit there" He pointed at an abandoned Factory "and wait for Alice or Edward?" I stared at the creepy building. It was falling apart and the Windows were Boarded up, There was a broken Bus stop sitting in front of it, Broken pieces of glass shattered on the cracked sidewalk. "I don't know Jacob" I said "Do we really have to go in there..I mean..Like its not raining or anything." Just as i finished my sentenced it started to pour. Jacob started towards the building "Yea..Now we have to..Lets go in before you catch a cold too" I followed him glumly and concentrating on not Tripping. After i successfully didn't trip, Jacob did a karate move on the door and Kicked it open. I winced and Muttered "Didnt that hurt?" He shook his head "Nope!" We both stepped in and Jacob Sat on a Crate and Relaxed "Now we wait" I sat beside him and couldn't Erase the Unease in me, The feeling that was whispering "_you shouldnt relax here" _Jacob closed his eyes and shifted so his hands were holding his weight, He sighed. I watched him and with jealously, Why couldnt i be as Relaxed as him? I closed my eyes and I kept repeating in my head "Have a vision Alice! Find me and Jacob Alice!" After almost repeating it for the 70th time, something changed. Jacob stiffened and i opened my eyes "Jacob?" I asked warily. He was alert His eyes were wide, Nostrils flaring. "Something changed" He muttered and grabbed my hand and looked around. I looked too, trying to sense what he was feeling.

That's when things changed from bad..To horrible.

The Doors Jacob opened slammed closed, A strong wind Threw Boxes around and Jacob Let out a snarl and jumped off the box, pulling me with him as our box lifted up and Slammed into a wall. "Jacob?!" I asked and Pressed myself agents the ground "Jacob whats going on?" He shook his head, Shivering violently, Preparing to change.

"_oh not you don't werewolf!" _

a smooth Soft voice Echoed around the building and Jacob was engulfed in a Bright Red light, That went solid and Captured Jacob Mid change. The voice laughed and I turned, and a Tall woman was standing behind me, with a tall man with Red eyes. I backed up and the woman smiled "I am Elise, this is Kurt" She greeted and she had a slight British accent "And im about to make your life the worst it can possible be"


End file.
